


4 In the Morning

by jupitersalien



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Sexsomnia, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersalien/pseuds/jupitersalien





	4 In the Morning

_[Oh, please, you know what I need_

_Save all your lovin’ for me_

_We can’t escape the love_

_Give me everything that you have]_

It was a long night for Hisoka and I. He had just defeated his next victim at Heaven’s Arena. God I love to watch that man fight. We had dinner and dessert. After we showered and dried off we cuddled while watching his room’s TV we drifted off to sleep.

It was 4 in the morning when I felt him grabbing my thighs and humping me. Hisoka hasn’t done this in a long time. His sexsomnia only comes out when he had a very intense fight that day. It’s because there’s still some steam in him.

“Someone wasn’t done today.” I said silently.

I had pushed him off and jumped on top of him. Even while sleep horny, he can sleep through a storm. His hard cock was waiting for me. I pulled down his pants and died. His cock always looked good no matter the situation.

I put lube on him and myself and put his cock inside me.

“Ohh my precious fruit…. ” He said in his sleep.

“Who am I?” I asked

“Alien queen” he said. I’m glad it was me this time.

He lifted up his hands to my hips and bucked up. His eyes were still closed and moving rapidly due to the REM sleep he’s in. His clean face and hair being down made me go crazy. He looked so peaceful and soft. I sometimes wish he could be like this in his awakened state.

Then I saw his eyes lift up a little and go back down. Seeing this yellow eyes looking at me gave me chills. I swear it was as if he knew he was inside me. I kept riding him as I leaned forward to kiss his sleeping lips. I felt his arms wrap around me and he fucked me with such force I swear I was broken. Then I heard him moan as I saw his half lidded eyes look up as he came inside. His arms gently laid next to his side. Then I heard him snoring.

“Sweet dreams my magician prince.” I said in his ear. Rolling off him and falling asleep on his chest.


End file.
